Talk:Torment (Borderlands)
Variants I noticed Torment seemed to have reduced bullet speed like a Stomper. Can anyone else confirm this? --Raisins 20:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and the bullets are actually very visible in flight - I tried strafing while emptying my entire clip into a distant wall, and both the projectile path and lag time are very noticeable. Probably only recommended for close quarters; will need considerable leading for medium-range engagements. --Nagamarky 19:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, now i am no longer sure if it's Torment that does this or the Cold prefix. --Raisins 19:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Mine is Vile, bullets still take 87 bazillion years to get there. EDIT: Or do Cold and Vile both reduce bullet speed? My Thanatos is a bit on the slow side too, also a Vile. --Nagamarky 20:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::My Crimson Torment's bullet speed is much higher than my Cold Torment's. --Anon Double Torment Just picked up the TMP2/V3 Double Torment (Weapon 4 in the table below). What a useless piece of crap it is too - more of a novelty than a viable weapon. It empties the magazine in less than a second, and because of the "Double" prefix it actually only fires 20 rounds, not 21, before reloading and it chews through ammo at the most insane rate. Oh, well - they can't all be good. Outbackyak 16:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) =ReB= To the little sook that cant find decent guns none of the guns =ReB= find and post are hacked (wouldn't know how) so before you go calling names try getting some game skills. we are all lvl 50 characters & hunt & scavenge together(e.g. 2 of us use a scavenger mod that has "team find rare item +1 or +2) so they are not hacked as you suggest its just we are further into our game than you buddy. have a nice day:) =ReB=, there's no skill involved. You just got incredibly lucky with the damage multiplier. when you use specific mods & characters together to get the best results you naturally will. Luck is always going to be a part of it yes, but its not luck alone that gets a salmon back up that stream to spawn buddy :) We have many weapons with large multipliers in our collections. So if we were INCREDIBLY luck as you state then we are that lucky a lot of the time :P have a great day :) Gearbox Manufacturer? I have a TMP2-XX Mean Torment (lvl 56) that is manufactured by Gearbox. I do have a picture, so leave a message on my talk page if you want me to upload it to my computer and post it here. Just thought it was strange, got it from the Circle of Slaughter, Private mission.--wadjet2 21:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Torment usefulness On my first playthrough, which I just finished, I was surprised at how effective these beasties are. In the end these were my go-to weapons for my Hunter (with ammo regen class mod, granted) when I needed damage in a hurry. My TMP2 Cold Torment, one of my cheapest weapons at that point (level 24 requirement, value of 4776.. by Vladof, of course), brought an end to the game, shall we say. A splendid accomplishment for such a humble weapon. --Vareus 16:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) My goal with repeaters is high damage and high output, and Torment (especially Cold Torment) weapons have been the best I have seen in regular play. More than once I have found a white Cold Torment gun to be vastly superior to other, higher quality repeaters of the same level. Big fan of these guns. ~~Japhasca